love hurts
by Janeth-An-Ca
Summary: Atzuky Sarutobi es enrrealidad Hinata Hyuga pero ella no lo sabee... aun exelente corredora de autos. ¿Que pasa cuando lo que mas amas lo pierdes en un segundo? talves tengas una oportunidad de arreglarlo ¿pero seria igual? mal sumary pero entreenn pliiis


**LOVE HURTS**** !**

HooliiisXDD

Buenoo aquí lees traaigoolossDatoosdeeestaa interesante historia Ok…

Datos de la Historia:

AtzukySarutoby en realidad es Hinata Hyuga heredara del clan Hyuga de la rama principal ella no lo sabe… aun.

Fanatica de los autos deportivos, buena corredoraa, le encanta cantar. No se ha enamorado y nunca ha tenido novio desea que su primer beso sea inolvidable. Inteligente, amistosa, timida& de carácter fuerte. El clan Sarutoby es de una rama lejana del clan haruno. Su relación con sakura no es muy buena por no decir que es mala sakura es envidioza, posesiva y no quiere para nada a atzuky que en este caso son primas lejanas.

Sasuke Uchiha es simplemente un galan serio por no decir Don juan reservado soltero sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Estudiante excelente y de moral intachable perseguido constantemente por su club de fans. Un estudiante de universidad normal. Pero lo que pocos saben es que junto a su mejor almigoNarutoNamikaze es que fuera de la escuela, Sasuke el es ''Don'' el mejor corredor de carreras ilegales en tokio.

¿Que pasara si el destino quiere unirlos?

..**CAPITULO #1: PROLOGO!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**¿Qué pasa cuando lo que más amas lo pierdes en un segundo?**

**Sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada pero, podremos tener alguna vez otra oportunidad de remediar ¿nuestro error?**

….

Sentía la adrenalina correr por cada poro de su cuerpo sentía que cuando corria a gran velocidad ya no importaba nada. Sus problemas, sus sentires y su clara amargura nada importaba mientras corría en su auto Bugatti Veyron bueno técnicamente el auto de su ''amigo'' si asi se le podía llamar a kiba.

Sin másmetía la quinta velocidad moviendo la palanca con maestría, miro por el retrovisor y miro a Sasuke en su auto Saleen S7 Twin – Turbo hiba tras ella cuidándole la espalda su penetrante mirada hacia que se le erizara la piel. Iban por una carretera en medio del desierto asi que desidio arriesgarse a hacer una maniobra aunque sabia que después obtendría un regaño de Sasuke después, y asi sin mas piso el freno dio una vuelta de 90° movio la palanca a reversa quedando los coches trompa con trompa miro a Sasuke por el parabrisas y vio que tenia una clara expresión de sorpresa asi siguieron por un rato trompa con trompa. Hasta que diviso a Naruto que venia unos cuantos metros atrás de Sasuke y aumentando la velocidad en reversa hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente de Sasuke dio una vuelta de 90° quedando de frente aumento la velocidad activado el nitro con un botón y sintió como las llantas del auto se despegaban del suelo por la velocidad. Vio claramente que Sakura venía de frente en sentido contrario en un diag_casterHinata pensó que se quitaría del camino pero cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosada su expresión cambio a una de horror pensó en detener el auto pero eso seria aun peor, miro por el rerovisor y no vio a Sasuke seguramente lo había rebasado al meter el turbo vio que Sakura aumento la velocidad y ella al no poder parar el auto era lógico el inminente choque, pero el auto de Hinata subio por el cofre de la pelirosadallendose ella de bruses contra el suelo arenoso del desierto dándose ella un fuerte golpe con el volante para caer a la inconsiencia el auto empezó a rodar por el desierto sin detenerse. Sakura sonrió ladinamente y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la descubrieran.

-Fase uno del plan listo.- dijo para sí mientras desaparecía por el desierto.

El auto rodaba por la velocidad que este traía hace unos minutosatras muchas cosas salieron disparadas por todos lados hasta el barranco que había al final del desierto. Sasuke llego rápidamente después de que perdió de vista a Hinata encendió el turbo el auto dio una ultima vuelta para quedar boca arriba todo ante la mirada horrorizada de Sasuke que había presenciado con horror todo lo ocurrido, freno de golpe quedando marcas en el pavimento salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo y con una voz desgarradora a punto del llanto grito.

-HIIIIINNNNAAAATTTTTTAAAAAA… HHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAATTTTTTAAAAAAA-!

Desesperado intento correr hacia su dirección desesperadamente pero no alcanzo ni a dar cinco pasos cuando el auto exploto a causa del nitro haciendo que el auto se levantara casi un metro del suelo en llamas. Estaba shokeado sintió sus piernas flaquear mientras sentía que algo dentro de él se desgarraba para luego romperse pero eso no impidió que empezara a correr de nueva cuenta hacia el auto en llamas intento acercársele pero el auto exploto por segunda vez a causa de otro bote lubricado de nitro que había caído cerca del automóvil, se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos a causa de la explosión empezó a avanzar nuevamente hacia el auto mientras sentía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, estuvo a punto de correr cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda algo fuerte pero sin lastimarlo miro y era Naruto quien lo sostenía fuertemente. Intento zafarse desesperadamente de el para correr al auto sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas.

-SUELTAMEEE NARUUUTO, NOOOOOOOO, SUELTAAME.-

Decía el azabache intentando alejar al rubio pero lo tenia agarrado fuertemente y parecía que a el, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Sakura llego en ese momento en su porsche 9ff GT9 lo estaciono atrás del auto de Naruto que era un Ferrari Enzo bajo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los dos muchachos pero al ver que pasaba su cuerpo se paralizo al ver a Sasuke en ese estado y aun preocupado Naruto tratando de controlarlo.

-Sasuke, cálmate.- decía un triste rubio tratando de controlar y detener al inquieto azabache sintiendo la pena de este a través de los dolorosos lamentos que salían de sus labios. Pero este parecía poseído al intentar zafarse del agarre aunque sabía que ya no había nada que hacer en ese momento, vio como sus ojos se volvían opacos, sintió que dejaba de luchar pensó que se calmaría pero no fue así. En un intento el azabache quiso correr de nuevo y a lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de bomberos, policías y ambulancias que se acercaban estaba destrozado que ni noto la presencia de la pelirosada a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Sasuke ya cálmate ¡POR FAVOR TEME!- decía un triste rubio que aún lo sostenía.

- No, Naruto… es que ella, hime…- decía agachando su melena azabache.

- Ella, ella ya no estásasuke… lo siento – dijo un cabizbajo rubio.

Al escuchar a su amigo por fin dejo salir todas esas lágrimas que reclamaban por salir de sus ojos para resbalar por sus mejillas. Sintió que Sasuke caía de rodillas en el frio pavimento y lo escucho sollozar y maldecir y sintió algo que recorría su espina dorsal desde el inicio hasta el final. Los sollozos sonoros que emitía hacían que el corazón del rubio se le estrujara como una esponja ya que ver a su frio e insensible amigo derramar lágrimas de amargura por sus mejillas y golpear el pavimento con los puños apretados se le miraban blancos por la fuerza ejercida por estos. Todo bajo la mirada sorprendida de una pelirosada que no podía creer lo que veía sentía el corazón partírsele al ver a su amado Sasuke así, pero pensó que pronto se le pasaría.

Sasuke golpeaba desesperadamente el pavimento con sus puños queriendo sacar asi toda la frustración, la tristeza, la amargura, la culpa. Estaba tan destrozado que al golpear el pavimento no sentía dolor alguno sintió como estos se entumecían y miro que sus nudillos estaban abiertos y cubiertos de un líquidorojizopero ¿Qué importaba? Lo podían matar en ese preciso momento y no le importaría con tal de estar con ella… su hime.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba voltio hacia el lado derecho y vio a Naruto y sin pensarlo Sasuke se abrazó a él llorando su pena con el corazón partido ya no le importaba que lo vieran mostrando sus emociones sin su típica mascara de frialdad sobre el. No le importaba que lo vieran herido como un niño pequeño, lo que quería hacer ahora era descargar esa gran pena que se había albergado en su corazón, Naruto lo ayudo a levantarse del pavimento y Sasuke se separó de el,al verloNaruto no podía creer que fuera él. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto y el recorrido de lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas y sus labios partidos entre abiertos. Eso le recordaba cuando ambos tenían 7 años y los padres de ambos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Los bomberos, policías y paramédicos llegaron a la escena y empezaron por apagar el auto en llamas mientras aseguraban la zona del accidente para que nadie pasara, paramédicos revisaron a Naruto y a Sakura quien no se había movido del mismo lugar durante todo ese tiempo.

Estaba como ida al ver a Sasuke en ese estado ¿Tanto le importaba a Sasuke, Hinata? ¿Cómo para que mostrara sus sentimientos sin impórtale? Esto lo había hecho solo para acercarse a él para que el la aceptara para que dejara que ella lo amara ¿se había equivocado? ¿Habíahecho mal? Negó levemente con la cabeza no tenía que pensar en eso y menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad para estar con él,tenía que concentrarse en conquistarlo a como dé lugar, total la estorbo llamada Hinata Hyuga ya estaba eliminada. Y así con esos pensamientos se acercó lentamente al azabache mientras una ligera brisa hacia que sus cabellos de ambos danzaran levemente por lo ligera de esta, estaba por tocarle el hombro al azabache que estaba junto al imperactivo rubio pero, este se alejó de ella, caminando lentamente hacia el auto ya lo habían apagado los bomberos. Ya estaba cerca pero un oficial lo detuvo.

-No puede pasar es zona restringida- le dijo con voz dura el oficial

Sasuke sin mirarlo quito con brusquedad la mano que este había puesto en su pecho para detenerle e intento avanzar de nueva cuenta, pero el oficial volvió a detenerlo diciéndole lo mismo, haciendo que el enojo de azabache aumentara, iba a reclamarle pero su amigo el rubio se le adelanto.

-por favor señor oficial, era alguien muy querido déjelo pasar.- le dijo con clara tristeza el ojiazul

- Ya les dije que es una zona restringida, no pueden pasar – dijo con algo de lastima por ellos

Sin embargo el rubio iba a seguir insistiendo.

-Por favor señor tan solo un momento- le dijo algo desesperado el rubio. Sasuke sentía que su coraje estaba aumentando ya que las insistencias de su amigo no funcionaban en absoluto si ese mequetrefe no lo dejaba pasar no respondía de él.

- ya les dije que…- iba a reclamar el oficial pero fue interrumpido

- ¡ERA MI NOVIA MALDITA SEA!- dijo un destrozado y triste azabache mientras tomaba de la camisa al oficial para decirle

- ¡Y SI NO ME DEJAS PASAR IMBESIL, TEDESFIGURARE LA CARA A GOLPES TANTO, QUE A TUS PADRES LES DARA NAUCEAS EL VERTE!- Dijo soltándolo haciendo que este casi callera y bajo las miradas impresionadas de Naruto y la ojijade.

- Esta bien pueden pasar… pero solo un momento- dijo llendose lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia al auto mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta acerco lentamente su mano su mano al frio metal y sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal el ruido de las sirenas de paramédicos, bomberos y policías se había esfumado de sus sentidos , su mente lo traiciono al hacerle recordar cada momento que paso con la hojiblanca cuando la vio por primera vez, al principio cuando ella lo ignoraba, sus discusiones, peleas , esos momentos tan apasionados que pasaban juntos, su boca, sus besos, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus carisias, sus sonrisa y su delicada risa. En un momento se dejó engañar por sus pensamientos haciéndose creer que todo había sido un mal sueño una pesadilla de que eso no estaba pasando. En un momento el despertaría de su sueño y ella estaría ahí a su lado mirándolo con una mirada de preocupación y ternura que lo hacia enloquecer. Recordó lo del dia anterior en la noche después de que ella se entregara a el por ultima vez y lo hablado entre ellos en esa misma mañana hace apenas unas horas.

Flashback: ::: Recuerdos :::

Habían llegado exhaustos de con su querido cuñadito Nejiaveces podía ser desesperante. Era de las personas frías con un aura obscura detrás de el un gran parecido con el, claro está, tanto el azabache y el ojiluna eran muy parecidos frios, desesperados, amantes de las carreras miradas como el hielo y su aura obscura que hacía que con tan solo su presencia se te erizara la piel, pero con la ojiperla podían ser diferentes eran totalmente distintos y el típico comportamiento de Neji hacia Hinata no le agradaba en absoluto, el hecho de este le abrazase a cada que podía le hacía hervir la sangre y ese día no había sido la excepción ya que después de que Gaara el corredor más rápido del desierto le hiciera una apuesta muy convincente para una carrera para el desierto. Después de todo donde más conseguiría $ 30.000 euros era una carrera de dos vueltas después de que el azabache le ganara como era de suponerse quitándole a Gaara el título de mejor corredor de la zona se dirigieron a los bolos para celebrar su victoria. Iba todo su escuadrónShikamaru Nara, shoujiAkimishi, NarutoNamikaze, Rock lee, InoYamanaka, SakuraHaruno, Tenten, sai y por supuesto Hinata y lógica tuvo que ir Neji que también corria con su bando era un gran corredor pero le desagradaba que se le acercara a Hinata simplemente no lo soportaba.

Ya en el lugar jugaron un buen rato comprando un cartón de cervezas ya que Naruto era amigo del dueño podían tomar si querían. Poco a poco se empezaron a ir cada uno con la excusa de que estaban cansados o que ya era tarde los últimos en irse fueron Naruto y Sakura que al parecer esta no se quería Naruto la convenció diciéndole que mañana nos reuniríamos de nueva cuenta ellos si parecían ver el mensaje en su frente que decía ¨¨PRIVACIDAD¨¨ pero alguien parecía no verlo o se hacia el imbécil. Estaba frustrado y es que desde que llegaron él no había podido siquiera hablar con Hinata solo porque el idiota de Neji se había ofrecido¨¨ amablemente¨¨ a enseñarle a jugar bolos. Él no había querido llevarlo pero al momento en que Hinata dijo que si lo habían llevado a consta de su voluntad, no soportaba verlo explicándole a Hinata como hacer una chuza poniendo sus manos encima de las de ellay cubriendo el frágil cuerpo de ella con el de el esa imagen le hacía perder el juicio pero al verlo aproximar el rostro al de SU Hinata, si porque Hinata era suya de su propiedad, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso se dirigió hacia ellos hiso a Neji bruscamente a un lado y jalo a Hinata de la muñeca bajo los reclamos de esta.

- Que, te sucede Sasuke.- decía una contrariada ojiblanca queriéndose zafar de su agarre.

- Sasu…- pero callo al ver que este tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y le daba su bolso y esta lo miro confundida. Sasuke noto esto y decidió explicarle –VE QUE NO TE FALTE NADA, NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.- Ella solo abrió los ojos enormes por la sorpresa pero aun así lo enfrento -¿POR QUE?- Sasuke la miro con una mirada cargada de enojo y le contesto. –POR QUE SE ME DA LA GANA Y PUNTO HYUGA– Hinata se quedó sorprendida por su forma de hablarle y eso la hiso enfadar el comportamiento de Sasuke era ridículo ¿Quién diablos se creía?

- NO PODEMOS IRMOS SASUKE… ¿Y NEJI?- contesto claramente molesta y este la miro cabreado

- EL NO ES NINGUN NIÑO HINATA, PUEDE IRSE SOLO, ADEMAS TIENE AUTO- miro la mesa de bolos y no vio nada de la ojiblanca y sin dejarla reclamar la tomo de la muñeca sacándola del local lo más rápido posible ya que muy apenas ella se pudo despedir de su primo Neji que se despedía ladeando la mano de una lado a otro con una clara mirada de confusión.

Ya fuera del establecimiento Sasuke aun la traía de la muñeca su agarre era firme pero sin lastimarla, escucho el claro sonido de la alarma siendo desactivada del lujoso auto deportivo negro del azabache Saleen S7 Twin – Turbo, Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la hiso entrar para después el rodear el carro por el frente y hacer lo mismo. Encendió el motor que rujió al instante y arranco lo más rápido que pudo, vio claramente que Sasuke iba a exceso de velocidad, después de un rato estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel donde compartían departamento.

Hinata bajo del auto sin esperarlo y Sasuke hiso lo mismo poniendo la alarma al elegante auto deportivo. Entraron al edificio pasando por el lobby y la recepción, notando Hinata que la castaña que era recepcionista del hotel le cerraba el ojo a Sasuke mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco y Sasuke la ignoraba completamente, tocaron el botón del ascensor y este se abrió seleccionando en este el piso 10. El ascensor se abrió en su piso y avanzaron hacia la habitación nadie decía nada ni nadie trataba de hacerlo llegando a la puerta 503 Hinata saco la tarjeta y la metió en la manopla automáticamente la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron cerrando la puerta el azabache. Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá del lobby y Sasuke se quitó su saco negro dejándose una camisa blanca que se estaba remangando hasta los codos, paso su mano por sus cabellos rebeldes color azabache con clara frustración, Hinata esperaba que él le diera una explicación de su comportamiento pero el parecía no querer hacerlo, así que decidió preguntarle.

-¿y bien?- pregunto con clara molestia

-¿y bien qué?- contesto de igual manera el azabache

Hinata sentía su enojo a punto de explotar solo faltaba un detonante.

-Qué, fue lo que paso en los bolos Sasuke- dijo molesta

- Nose de que hablas – contesto simplemente el pelinegro y Hinata estallo.

- NO ME JODAS, SASUKE- dijo levantándose del sillón del lobby – ¿QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE? Continuo exasperada y Sasuke exploto igual –¿ Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HISIERA EEE? SI ESE IMBESIL TE ABRASABA Y SE TE ACERCABA FRENTE A MIS NARICES.-

- POR DIOS SASUKE TAN SOLO ESCUCHATE… ES MI PRIMO NO SEAS INFANTIL- dijo exasperada

- SI MUY TU PRIMO, PERO HOMBRE AL FIN Y AL CABO… ¿QUE NO CONOCES EL INCESTO? Contesto un celoso y molesto azabache.

- ERES UN IDIOTA. NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE, DICES PURAS TONTERIAS- contesto caminando hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua bajo la mirada molesta del Uchiha.

- NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO HINATA- la siguió hasta la cocina poniéndose a la espalda de ella

- Mira Hina… yo- pero la ojiperla lo interrumpió

- Vete, ya no quiero discutir, déjame empaz.-

Aun así Sasuke voltio su cuerpo para quedar de frente pero ella tenía su cabeza gacha mientras su flequillo le cubría los ojos.

-Hinata mírame – le dijo delicadamente el Uchiha ella simplemente negó con su cabeza y el coloco un mechón tras su oreja derecha de ella y al tenerlo descubierto se acercó para susurrarle

- Perdóname, hime – sintió que el cuerpo de ella temblar ligeramente por su acción pero aun así ella seguía sin mirarlo así que delicadamente el con su mano derecha tomo el delicado mentón femenino para que lo mirara a los ojos y así lo hiso, clara fue su sorpresa al ver esos hermosos ojos perla cristalinos por las lágrimas y eso lo hiso sentirse el másimbécil de toda la galaxia.

- Perdóname, hime- le volvió a decir delicadamente con algo de dulzura algo que no todos tenían el privilegio de ver. – ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan celoso? Le contesto ella muy bajito casi inaudible bajando su mirada. Pero el la escucho perfectamente.

-Bueno la verdad es que es tu culpa ¿lo sabias Hime?contesto el azabache con un eje de gracia. Hinata volvió a verlo a los ojos con clara duda. – ¿De qué hablas?- Sasuke acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de ella y su mano derecha rodio la estrecha cintura de la ojiblanca acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella viendo que en este se instalaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se acercómas al rostro de ella quedando tan solo a un centímetro del roce y le contesto.

- Es tu culpa porque… si no fueras tan hermosa, tan única… tan… tan… perfecta. No me pondría celoso Hime, pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero que nada ni nadie te aparte de mí, no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi hime.- Hinata lo miro sorprendida el jamás había hablado tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, coloco ambas manos sobre el duro pecho del azabache y lo miro fijamente sus finos rasgos masculinos. Su respingada y fina nariz, sus labios delgados con un eje de tentación y sus ojos, esos ojos color carbón muy diferentes a los suyos esos ojos negros que antes destellaban soledad, tristeza y amargura, que estaban vacíos y carentes de emociones, ahora eran diferentes tenían un brillo que sentía que la envolvía intensamente solo a ella y teniéndolo a él al chico más atractivo, cotizado y perseguidode todo Tokio mirándola así se sentía la mujer másafortunada de todos los tiempos.

El, la miraba intensamente recorriendo cada rasgo de ese fino rostro femenino se sentía maravillado de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y es que ella era la perfección personificada su largo cabello negro con destellos azules que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus delicados hombros, sus suaves manos, su blanco delgado y fino cuello, sus raros y hermosos ojos perla que le daban un eje de misterio, su fina nariz, sus largas pestañas y esos labios color cereza natural tan tentadores, Pidiendo a gritos ser devorados. ¿Cómo no amarla? Si era la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres tanto interior como exteriormente. Recordó tantos hombres que quisieron acercársele y el ahuyento y al tenerla ahí en sus brazos se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente ambos perdidos en un trance imnotico del que ninguno quería salir, poco a poco cerraron sus ojos sintiendo el roce de sus labios ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. El beso empezó tierno con cariño y goce para ambos, pero este empezó a subir de intensidad a mas apasionado el azabache delineo con su lengua el labio inferior dando un leve mordisco en este haciendo que la ojiperla abriera un poco la boca el azabache no desaprovecho la oportunidadde que su lengua entrara a esa exquisita boca para recórrela por completo.

Hinata le rodio el cuello con sus delicados brazos para acercarlo más a ella sintió como la mano de Sasuke que estaba en su mejilla bajaba hasta su cintura dándole un leve apretón a esta. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno sintiendo como cada poro de su cuerpo despertaba por las sensaciones de ese contacto, Sasuke se acercó a su oído derecho que aún seguía descubierto y lo mordió seductoramente, haciendo que ella diera un respingo. Bajo dando delicados besospor su mejilla, el delicado mentón hasta su cuello sintió que las piernas de ella flaqueaban por sus carisias y su ego se agrando, hiso más firme su agarre de la estrecha cintura femenina y subio hasta su oído para susurrarle.

-Te deseo tanto Hime… como un loco- dijo de manera ronca y seductora que hiso que hinata perdiera la razón lo miro a los ojos y delicadamente tomo el rostro entre sus manos, se colocó de puntitas quedando tan cercas de sus labios que sentían el aliento del otro chocar en sus rostros, Hinata lo miro a los ojos y estos brillaban intensamente en deseo y le contesto de la manera más dulce – Yo también te deseo Sasuke-kun.- se lo dijo con tanta dulzura. Esta hiso que Sasuke perdiera totalmente el control de si, cerrando la distancia para estampar sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

CONTINUARA… XDDD HAAAAAA QUEE DIJERON…. Y- DEGUIMOSSS!

El beso empezó a ser demandante y salvaje retrocedieron un poco y Hinata sintió que había chocado con algo pero no alcanzo a mirar ya que sintió que el azabache la tomaba de sus muslos y la levantaba para sentarla con lo que había chocado en un rápido movimiento . Sin separar sus bocas ningún instante. Sasuke tomo las rodillas de ella y las separo en un rápido movimiento para el posicionarse en medio de sus bien torneadas piernas. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y ella noto que estaba sentada en la mesa, respiraban entrecortadamente pero eso no impidió que el azabache comenzara a bajar por su cuello lambiendo y besando todo pedazo de piel expuesta Hinata sentía su piel erizarse bajo su toque y sus carisias, sintió un gran bulto entre sus piernas y esto hiso que sintiera un fuerte calor en su interior. Sasuke comenzó a escabullir su mano por la blusa verde de la ojiblanca e inmediatamente en un sigiloso movimiento la quito de su camino dejando a su vista un sujetador blanco de encaje, era muy tentador. Beso levente sus labios y la miro con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, - Eres única Hime. – bajo a su cuello y empezó a besarlo hambriento,sintió las manos de Hinata revolviendo su melena azabache, iba a quitarle el sujetador cuando sintió que Hinata estiraba su camisa empezó a besar sus hombros.

Hinata sentía que la vista se le nublaba por todas las sensaciones que sentía, sus delicadas manos llegaron hasta la abertura de la camisa blanca de Sasuke que traía,como siempre: Dos botones desatados. Y sin importarle romperla empezó a jalar de está sintiendo como se arrancaban uno a uno los botones, Sasuke no le importó en absoluto. Hinata sintió como Sasuke le mordía el cuello haciéndola abrir los ojos, Hinata se sonrojo levemente al ver que le había arrancado los botones hasta la mitad, Sasuke miro su camisa y luego a ella con claro eje de gracia diciéndole.

-wooow me debes una camisa… tienes que pagarme ¿sabías juguetona?- dijo sonriendo de lado ladinamente.

Hinata pesaba que así con la camisa rota a la mitad, su cabello más alborotado de lo normal y su sonrisa lo hacían verse endemoniadamente sexy.

Hinata hiso un puchero por su comentario haciendo que el azabache riera levemente.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…- reclamo dándose importancia

Hinata lo voltio a ver para decirle – ¿de qué hablas? – le contesto la ojiluna claramente confundida.

-¿Como que de que hablo?... ¿cómo vas a pagarme mi camisa?- dijo poniendo una mirada picara.

Hinata lo tomo ligeramente de la nuca y lo acerco hasta su rostro quedando solo a unos milímetros bajo la mirada sorprendida del Uchiha.

-Oh, yo sécómo pagarte Sasuke-kun- le dijo seductoramente en su oído al azabache.

El azabache le sonrió seductoramente y en un rápido movimiento el cargo en peso haciendo que la ojiperla enrollara sus piernas en su cintura para dirigirse a su habitación.

Entro al cuarto con ella en peso y la recostó delicadamente en la cama posicionándose el arriba de ella aun entre sus piernas simulo una penetración sacándole gemidos a ambos haciendo que Hinata encorvara su espalda y con esto el aprovecho para desatar el sujetador haciendo que sus pezones quedaran su mejilla y descendió hacia su cuello dando húmedos besos hasta llegar a sus pezones. Sasuke los amaba esos dos montes eran su perdición, empezó a besarlos y lamerlos hasta que estos se pusieron erectos. Hinata sentía un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones sintió su vista nublarse estiro más la camisa del azabache asiendo que esta resbalara por los hombros de este, Sasuke la miro y de un rápido movimiento se quitó la camisa por arriba y la arrojo lejos, la falda de Hinata le estorbaba así que de un ágil movimiento la saco por las largas y torneadas piernas de está arrojándola lejos, quedando a su vista una delicada braga de encaje blanco ya no lo soportaba su erección le dolía, pedía atención estaba aguantándose las ganas de poseerla en ese instante, pero unas delicadas manos en sus pantalones lo sacaron de sus pensares miro que Hinata desabotonaba sus pantalones y Sasuke termino de quitárselos rápidamente quedando solamente en bóxer negros Hinata cambio de posición quedando ella arriba de el para empezar a besarle el cuello pecho y tórax al azabache sintió como las delicadas manos de ella lo recorrían completamente y no lo soporto másasí que cambiando de posiciones le destrozo las bragas con sus manos y él se quitó el bóxer y lentamente se posiciono de nueva cuenta entre sus piernas, simulo una penetración y ambos sintieron corrientes eléctricas recorrerles el cuerpo sacándoles gemidos. El azabache ya no puedo contenerse necesitaba hacerla suya ahora, se colocó en la entrada de ella y en una fuerte estocada entro totalmente en ella haciendo que Hinata gimiera su nombre y arqueara su espalda. Sasuke se sentía en el cielo y tan completo era tal deliciosamente estrecha y oírla gemir su nombre era la gloria. Al arquear ella su espalda el paso su mano izquierda por su cintura mientras empezaba el vaivén de sus caderas sintió como Hinata encajaba sus uñas y rasguñaba sus espalda y eso le encanto.

Al principio el vaivén era lento pacifico pero este empezó a subir de intensidad ya que al estar los dos segados por el deseo y la lujuria… y por supuesto amor que se tenían mutuamente, en sus cuerpos se podían apreciar perlas cubriéndolos empezaron asudar en ese cuarto solo se escuchaban gemidos y fuertes penetraciones. El azabache había empezado a embestirla de manera bestial sin detenerse sintió como Hinata empezaba a apretarlo levemente,tenia las piernas de ella amarradas a su cintura y esto haciaque sintiera molestia ya que ella aun traía sus botas así que las subio a los hombros para asi poder llegar más profundo en ella y así fue los gemidos fueron más intensos para ambos sus cabellos pegados a sus frentes por el sudor sintió como Hinata empezaba a mojarse mas a su alrededor. Bajo las piernas de ella. Mirándola fijamente notando en sus ojos un brillo intenso y de un rápido movimiento, Hinata cambio posiciones quedando ella encima de nuevo de el azabache, Sasuke estaba impresionado pero Hinata no le dio tiempo de meditar ya que ella empezó a moverse con maestría arriba de el de adelante hacia atrás y eso hiso a Sasuke gruñir –Demonios, ¿cuándo aprendió a moverse así?- dijo un impresionado azabache antes de perder de nuevo la cordura. Miro a Hinata y quedo fascinado y esque esa hermosa chica arriba de el era perfecta, sus pezones rebotaban por las embestidas. Sasuke paso sus grandes manos por sus pechos hacia su estrecha cintura, hasta llegar a su ancha cadera para hacerla ir más rápido, haciéndola que descendiera totalmente, haciéndolo entrar por completo en ella, sacándole gemidos sonoros a ambos. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente haciendo que ella tomara el masculino rostro entre sus manos para besarlo de igual manera mientras seguían el vaivén de sus caderas que iban al mismo ritmo. Hinata quería ir mar rápido, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y Hinata rasguño sensualmente su espalda eso hiso que el Uchiha la tomara de las caderas para empezar a moverla a un ritmo más rápido. Sasuke volvió a recostarla en el colchón quedando el encima de ella, para empezar a embestirla mucho más duro el calor era insoportable se estaban acercando al climax lo sentían. Sentía los rasguños de las uñas de Hinata es su espalda y sus piernas apretar sus caderas, se recostó en el hueco de su cuello y le mordió sensualmente la oreja la escucho gemir su nombre mientras sentía que empezaba apretarlo por las convulsiones. Empezó a ir más profundo sintiéndose poseído por las sensaciones que experimentaba, Hinata llego al clímax escuchando su nombre en sus labios sintiendo como se corria a su alrededor, Sasuke seguía embistiéndola salvajemente hasta que sintió su liberación mordiendo sensualmente el níveo cuello femenino corriéndose dentro de ella mientras aun la embestía. Sasukesiguioembistiéndola lentamente volviendo a la normalidad, sintió sus músculos tensarse y callo exhausto sobre ella, mientras ella empezaba a acariciarle delicadamente los cabellos azabaches el levanto un poco su cabeza para mirarla y le decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que viera que no mentía en absoluto.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga – le dijo sinceramente, mientras la miraba.

Ella se sorprendió y sintió que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y en su estómagosentía esas mariposas revolotear y se sintió feliz. Todo bajo la mirada del azabache que la miraba expectante, Hinata decidiócontestarle antes de que él se hiciera ideas erróneas. Así que con toda la sinceridad y el amor que le tenía le respondió.

-Yo también Te amo Sasuke Uchiha, hoy y siempre- le dijo con sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos

El azabache la miro para ver si no dudaba pero no vio nada de eso ella estaba segura de sus palabras y también lo amaba y eso lo hiso sonreír sinceramente como pocas veces los hacía.

Con ayuda de sus codos se dio apoyo para mirarla nuevamente para decirle.

-No quiero que ningún hombre se te acerque- le dijo mirándola fijamente para que viera que no bromeaba.

A ella le pareció de lo más tierno que el fuera así de celoso con ella, comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos azabaches sintiendo como él se relajaba pero no dejaba de mirarlaasí que decidió contestarle.

-Sasu no…- pero el lainterrumpió

- Hablo enserio, Hime- dijo de manera seria para que entendiera que no era un juego. Y ella decidiócontestarle para que no pensara mal las cosas.

-shhSasuke-kun… no tienes que preocuparte… yo soy solamente tuya- le respondióacercándolo para besarlo dulcemente y así lo hizo después el beso su frente y volvió a la misma posición de hacia un momento ladeo un poco el rostro acostándose encima de Hinata mientras esta le acariciaba los cabellos antes de caer los dos profundamente dormidos.

Continuara… Avergonzada mil8milU.U Batalle demasiado haciendo este Cap:$$

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!):

Era de mañana el sol se había traspasado por la ventana y sentía una ligera brisa que le caía ligeramente en el rostro la luz del sol te molesto y te tapaste hasta arriba con la sabana de seda blanca que olía a lavanda pero no sirvió de nada ya que como era blanca se trasparento y sin más tocaste a un lado de ti, pero al no sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo te hiso abrir los ojos de golpe y los cerraste de igual manera parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarte a la luz.

Tocaste al lado de nuevo y sentiste vacío de nuevo fue cuando caíste en cuanta de que estabas solo y eso te extraño y a la vez te hiso maldecir en tus adentros te sentaste en la cama y la ligera sabana cayo de tu pecho hacia tus piernas. Sasuke miro hacia el rededor buscando rastro de la ojiblanca pero la imagen que vio lo dejo embobado. Hinata estaba en el mini balcón con sus delicadas manos sujetaba el barandal y traía una sábanaenrollada en su cuerpo haciéndole ver como un lindo vestido de seda blanco pensando que se veía endemoniadamente sexy y tentadora su largo cabello negro con destellos azules que le llegaba hasta la cintura meneándose ligeramente por la dulce brisa matutina la hacían parecer un ángel caído y el su profanador, simplemente sentía que no se la merecía de ninguna manera a esa bella criatura y lo sabía, pero aun así no quería que nadie se le acercara nunca de ninguna manera. Se sentía raro jamás había sentido ese sentido de pertenencia por ninguna mujer se sentía un maldito imbécil pero eso le gustaba. Porque era ella su Hime y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Te levantaste lenta y sigilosamente y te acercaste a la bella mujer y sin importarte pasaste las manos delicadamente por la pequeña cintura femenina. Hinata dio un leve respingo por la sorpresa, sintió que Sasuke descansaba su mentón en su hombro derecho. Solo así se sentían completos estando juntos y cerca uno del otro. Sasuke ladeo un poco su rostro lentamente para mirarla y preguntarle.

-¿Que miras?- dijo Sasuke con eje de diversión.

-El horizonte.- dijo saliendo de su trance y voltio a verlo para sonreírle cariñosamente al azabache.

Sasuke le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y siguieron viendo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Es, hermoso no es así?- la escucho decir el Uchiha.

- No tanto como tu.-le escucho decir. Hinata voltio a verlo con cara de incomprensión mientras Sasuke colocaba el sedoso cabellos tras la oreja izquierda de ella. –Que eres más hermosa tú, Hime.- Hinata sintió esas sensaciones que solo el provocaba en ella, miro los seductores labios masculinos perdiéndose en ellos al igual que el en los de ella. Paso su mano derecha por la nuca de él acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, lo acerco lentamente para unir sus labios en un dulce beso que ambos ansiaban ya con urgencia. Sasuke apretó más su pequeña cintura hacia el para después aflojar el agarre y voltearla delicadamente hacia el para quedar de frente sin despegar sus labios, ella rodio su cuello con sus brazos y el la abrazo por la cintura acercándola más a él. Hinata paso sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su pecho desnudo sabía que nomás traía bóxer. Sasuke empezó a bajar por su cuello dando besos y ligeros mordiscos, Hinata se estaba perdiendo en sus sensaciones, pero cuando sintió que Sasuke le estaba quitando lentamente la sabana, reacciono. Con las manos en el duro pecho lo alejo delicadamente con una sonrisa pícara para después decirle.

- Eres un insaciable Uchiha.- dijo alejándolo delicadamente para volver apretarse la sabana a su cuerpo.

Sasuke le sonrió de igual manera abrazándola por la cintura para contestarle muy cenca de sus labios. – Aun así me amas Hyuga.- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Así es.- respondió ella segura de sus palabras. Sasuke la apretó más de la cintura hacia el para decirle. –Tanto como para hacer una promesa conmigo, Hinata.- le dijo serio

- por supuesto que sí.- respondió ella abrazándose a él. – ¿Qué quieres que te prometa Sasuke?- mirándolo fijamente de nuevo.

- Quiero que me prometas… que nunca me dejaras, que nunca te iras y que nunca dejaras de amarme, como yo nunca dejare de hacerlo por ti Hime.- Hinata estaba conmovida sintió su piel erizarse ¿acaso la creía loca, demente? JAMAS lo dejaría.

- por supuesto que lo prometo, jamás te dejare, jamás me iré y jamás, jamás dejare de amarte Sasuke Uchiha. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, nacimos para estar juntos y eso jamás va a cambiar, siempre vamos a estar juntos.- dicho esto ella lo beso apasionadamente cerrando así el pacto entre ellos.

Después de eso y un rato más llego Naruto diciéndoles que tenían que entregar un paquete al otro lado del desierto.

Fin de Flashback: ::: Fin de los recuerdos:::

Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y fue ahí cuando reacciono de su letargo. Voltio ligeramente y vio que era Sakura, empezó a escuchar las sirenas a su alrededor, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad de lo sucedido y sintió sus piernas flaquear cayendo de rodillas delante del destruido auto deportivo. Sintiendo su amargura regresar lo que habían hablado. ¿Qué había pasado con su promesa? ¿Con lo que ella le había prometido? ¿Qué iba a pasar con él y este amor que le tenía?

Sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro de nueva cuenta sintiéndose culpable fue cuando a los pies del auto diviso algo que brillaba. Se acercó lentamente a gatas y lo levanto con sus manos delicadamente sacudiéndole la arena, sintió su corazón partirse cuando reconoció el objeto. Un collar que ella siempre traía y nunca se quitaba por ningún motivo ya que era el único recuerdo que ella tenía de su padre, un collar donde aparecía un hombre joven cargando a una niña d años de edad en una foto del relicario.

Desesperado y fuera de sí empezó a gritar y decirle a Hinata.

-DIJISTE QUE JAMAS ME DEJARIAS HINATA, DIJISTE QUE JAMAS LO HARIAS, QUE NO ME DEJARIAS.-

Para empezar a llorar libremente se escuchaban los sollozos lastimeros que emitía el pelinegro no le importaba que lo vieran ahí hincado en el suelo arenoso delante de una auto destruido, quería que todo fuera mentira ye lleno de frustración y culpa empezó de nuevo a golpear al suelo arenoso con sus puños no importándole si se abrían más o se infectaban.

Naruto intentaba controlarlo estaba colérico y fuera de si no dejaba que nadie se le acercara Naruto intentaba controlarlo en vano los médicos de la ambulancia intervinieron ya que estaba teniendo un ataque de cólera Sakura intento acercársele para tranquilizarlo.

-SASUKEE… SASUKE POR FAVOR.- decía una desesperada ojijade al borde del llanto.

-NO ME TOQUES, NO TE ME HACERQUES, DEJAME EMPAZ.- Decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos.

Los paramédicos llegaron a él y entre cuatro paramédicos lo llevaron a una camilla de la ambulancia para administrarle un sedante.

Sakura intento acercarse para asegurarse que estaba bien, estaba a punto de tocarle la frente cuando Sasuke la miro con odio y le dijo –No me toques, maldita ramera.- le dijo con un tono lastimero antes de caer a la inconciencia. Sakura lloraba lágrimas amargas de solo haberlo escuchado ¿por qué le decía eso? ¿Acasoélsabía algo? No, imposible, solo estaba Choqueado ya se le pasaría.

FIN DEL PROLOGO JUJUJU

**CAPITULO #1: EL COMIENZO !**

Corría, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían en su mente solo estaba una cosa quería llegar a casa para estar con sus padres ya que era lo más sagrado que tenía aunque a veces sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar ya que todos tenían los rasgos diferentes su principal diferencia u eran…demasiadas como para nombrarlas. Venia de con una compañera de hacer un trabajo para el instituto después de todo tenía once años y cursaba el sexto año de primaria que a decir verdad le era verdaderamente fácil cursarlo. En hacer el trabajo se les había ido el día y ya era tarde eran más de las ocho de la noche venia agotada solo pensaba una cosa y era el darse un buen baño y dormir, dormir y dormir. Vio que algunas personas la miraban y murmuraban entre ellas eso le pareció algo extraño pero aun así siguió su camino.

Llego a la cuadra donde se ubicaba su casa y vio que todo estaba en calma demasiado para su gusto, siguió caminando y llego a su casa subio los tres escalones y vio la puerta emparejada eso le pareció extraño así que sin mas abrió temerosamente la puerta estaba todo en silencio cosas tiradas subio a su cuarto y vio todo desordenado y eso la asusto se dirigio al pasillo que estaba fuera de su cuarto y camino hasta el cuarto de sus padres y sintió escalofríos tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió despacio como asegurándose de que no la escuchara nadie. Escucho un ruido a su espalda y voltio rápidamente por el susto pero no había nadie. Empezó a sentir que su intuición le decía que huyera lo más rápido que sus piernas dieran para huir de ese lugar, intento prender la luz del pasillo pero parecía no haber corriente electica. Le abro a su madre y padre pero no recibió respuesta de ellos, y así sin más abrió la puerta del cuarto de un solo empujón.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras solo la luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal y traspasaba las cortinas de ceda blanca camino adentro de este, observando cada detalle de aquel cuarto, la cama, los pequeños buros a los lados de esta y enfrente el tocador de su madre, siguió observando mientras caminaba, pero algo detuvo su marcha, sintió que algo había chocado con su pie, miro algo confundida al suelo pero solo vio un bulto extraño en el suelo, salto por ensima de el para no pisarlo tomo las cortinas de ceda blanca y las recorrio todo lo que pudo, la luz de la luna hiso su trabajo y se coló hasta el gran bulto. Ella se aserco a este un poco y la imagen que vio la dejo horrorizada, sintió que las lágrimas de amargura se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ahí a sus pies su madre y su padre tirados en un gran charco que sangre. Los llamo intento moverlos desesperada esperando que todavía estuvieran con vida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya habían muerto a causa de las apuñaladas en su cuerpo y la perdida de demasiada sangre. Sintió su mundo desplomarse tan rápido como una pirámide de naipes, sus padres asesinados como viles animales, le habían arrebatado lo mas sagrado de su vida. Ya no cocinaría con su madre y esas tardes de diversión con su padre. Todo se había terminado.

Sin poder mas contenerse dejo salir esas lagrimas y todo ese sentimiento de rencor y enojo, se arrodillo ante los dos cuerpos sin vida y se desahogo abiertamente hablándole a sus padre como si todavía pudieran escucharla. Escucho un ruido sonoro de un cristal rompiéndose , en eso su mente y sentido auditivo se pusieron alerta, escucho que alguien subia rápidamente las escaleras e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Cuando miro a la puerta estaba la sobra que se veía imprenetrable era la sobra de un hombre que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, ella abrió los ojos con horror e intento apartarse los ojos de aquel hmbre brillaban con un instinto asesino, se aserco hasta que la luz de la luna lo ilumino y Hinata sintió que todo ese miedo se alejaba de ella, para nomas darle cabida al dolor. Era su hermano Kazuky sintió alivio el se aserco a ella con una cara de tristeza estaba cubiero de sangre de la camisa pero ella no le dio importancia y corrió abrazarlo y la cara de el cambio drásticamente a una totalmente sádica y y una sonrisa burlona, con voz suave disimulando sufrimiento le dijo Atzuky

-Que ha pasado hermana.- le dijo fingiendo su voz. Como recuesta escucho un gran sollozo, para después escucharle contestar. – nos los arrebataron Kazuky, a mama y a papa.- Sabia que el la apoyaría era su hermano mayor de 16 años ya no estaría sola. Pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando él le respondió.

- ¿Tú crees que no se lo merecían hermana?- dijo con eje de tristeza.

- ¿Que quieres decir kasuky?- dijo sin comprender lo que el intentaba decirle.

-Que se lo merecían.- contesto fríamente.

Atzuky se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos en ellos se reflejaba lo que pensaba una mirada que jamás había visto en él. Una mirada de un total sádico y asesino Atzuky retrocedió y le dijo con voz inaudible pero que el alcanzo a escuchar.

-Eso quiere decir que… que tu… que tu…- dijo algo atemorizada y llena de amargura esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¿Qué?... jajajaja ¿que yo los asesine? Jajajaja pues te felicito hermanita no eres tan ingenua y estúpida como pareces.- dijo burlándose de ella.

Atzuky retrocedió estaba horrorizada cómo es posible que él le haya echo eso a sus padres… su propio hermano. Y sin más decidió preguntarle.

-¿POQUE? ¿PORQUE LOO HHIISISSTEE? …ASESIINOO.- lo dijo desesperada esperando una explicación a ese espantoso acto. Pero fue callada con una mano estampándose en su mejilla.

-CAALLATEE.-le dijo un colérico muchacho.

Atzuky sintió su mejilla arder y algo caliente saliendo de sus labios se tocó la comisura de estos y pudo sentir un líquido salir de estos, toco con sus dedos para después verlos en estos había un líquido rojizo. Le había roto el labio y ella lo miro sorprendida, mientras él le contestaba.

-¿Quieres saber, porque lo hice? Pues la repuesta es simple… por tu culpa.- mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Atzuky lo miro sin entender nada, sin notar que el se le acercaba lentamente a ella, para después preguntarle.

-¿porque?- dijo casi al borde del llanto y ahí fue cuando noto lo secas que este estaba la había acorralado en una pared de la habitación.

-porque eran un estorbo, para lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo, desde hace mucho tiempo, hermanita.- le contesto seductoramente acercándose a los labios de esta.

Atzuky temblaba del miedo vio que se acercaba a ella y voltio el rostro hacia un lado para evitar lo que él quería hacer. El hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella respirando el dulce aroma a lavanda que la caracterizaba y que lo hacía perder la cordura. Sintió como ella temblaba y eso le focino, se alejó un poco para verla completamente y la vio hay temblando como un cachorrito abandonado y mirándolo con miedo y rencor. Esa imagen le fascino tenerla ahí a su merced, tenía deciandola más de 2 años y es que ese cuerpo que había desarrollado no era de una niña de su edad. Ese cuerpo que había sido el causante de sus sueños húmedos por más de 2 años por fin lo tenía a su merced y ahora si se divertiría haciéndole lo que el tanto había soñado.

La tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que de los labios de ella saliera un gemido de dolor y la aventó bruscamente a la cama a él no le importaba ser dócil ni mucho menos amable y cariñoso, solo buscaba satisfacerse el mismo y así fuera que la desgarrara las entrañas el seria su primer hombre.

Se subio arriba de ella intentando besarla. Pero ella alejo su rostro de nuevo, eso no le importo le empezó a desgarrar la chamarra que traía para empezar a besarla en su cuello dejándole moretones a su paso. La ojiluna gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, rogándole que no le hiciera nada y que la dejara ir. Pero este no perdería la oportunidad de satisfacer ese deseo que le tenia. Intento callarla colocando la mano en su boca. Pero sintió mojado y vio que eran las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Atzukysabia que no la dejaría ir como podía ser tan vil como para violarla delante de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, Atzukymovio su pierna y vio que estaba en una parte demasiado vulnerable y le pego lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que este se quejara y se hiciera a un lado dándole chance de escapar y no lo dudo. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y cerro la puerta del cuarto quedando ella afuera escuchando los golpes y palabras de su hermano.

Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y lo escucho salir del cuarto intentando alcanzarla, corrió por la sala de la casa y el la tomo fuertemente de sus cabellos azulados, Atzuky vio cercas de ella unas tijeras que estaban en la mesita de caoba de la sala y las escondió en su manga de la chamarra, el la jalo hacia su cuerpo y jalo la melena azulada hacia atrás quedando el níveo cuello expuesto lleno de marcas moradas que el mismo había dejado le coloco un gran cuchillo en la garganta lleno de sangre seca, que ella supo que era de sus padres y con eso lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos perla. Mientras él le decía.

-No me hagas usar esto hermanita… asi que por tu bien regresemos al cuarto y te recomiendo poner de tu parte. Dijo con una voz tan fría como hielo. Escucho un gemido de tristeza mientras lagrimas resbalaban por la mejillas de ella y el le dijo.

- No seas mojigata… sé que lo deseas tanto como yo… te desgarrare las entrañas hasta que me canse. Le dijo seductoramente. Mientras ella apretaba las tijeras en su mano.

- por favor suéltame.- le decía Atzuky rogándole.

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo el casi al borde de la burla.

-QUE ME SUELTES.- le dijo intentando alejarse.

Kasuky sintió algo encajarse en la parte derecha de su tórax y un dolor punzante lo envolvió se alejó de ella y vio que le había encajado unas tijeras en su cuerpo. Se las quito y la sangre comenzó a fluir. Mientras escuchaba que ella le decía algo.

-AHORA SABES LO QUE SINTIERON ELLOS, ASESINO.-Dijo al tiempo que retrocedía mientras lo veía caer al suelo a causa de el dolor y la perdida de sangre. Sintió que choco con algo a su espalda y supo que era la puerta. La abrió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio huyendo de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas dieron. Bajo la mirada asesina de Kasuky. 

Se despertó sudando con lágrimas en sus ojos y sollozos sonoros saliendo de sus labios. Escucho que alguien entraba por la puerta y supo que era su amiga Anko y sin pensarlo salio de la cama y se abrazo a ella.

Ella empezó acariciarle la nuca para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien que era solo una pesadilla.

-Tranquila Atzuky, eso ya paso.- le dijo con voz dulce para tranquilizarla.

- lose Anko, pero fue tan real, esa sombra siempre me perseguirá.- dijo tristemente.

-Han pasado 8 largos años Atzuky, y seguiras recordándolo si no sales de aquí.- le decia mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la ojiperla.

-Pero, no quiero Irme Anko… soy la única que queda de mi familia.- le decia ya mas tranquila.

-¿Solo prométeme que lo pensaras si?- le decia con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Pero y tu Anko?- le decia mientras la miraba confundida.

- Yo estoy bien aquí Hinata, bueno pero no hablemos de eso ahora, vuelve a dormir que es tarde, te vere en la mañana ¿Si?-

- De verdad Anko, nose como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.- le decia tristemente recordando el pasado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hinata ya te lo he dicho, para mi es un gusto hacerlo.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirijia a la puerta.- para antes de cerrar la puerta decirle – Descansa.-

Atzuky intento dormir y consiguió dormir más tranquila.

Continuara 8-) jojojo ok pssyaa….

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Un grupo de amigos platicaban amenamente en la cafetería de la Universidad de Tokyo.

Un hiperactivo muchacho de cabellos rubios como el oro y alborotados y ojos azules como los zafiros, platicaba amenamente con sus amigos parecía un muchacho sumamente alegre ya que su característica sonrisa lo delataba su piel escarlata y tres rayitas en cada una de sus mejillas le hacían tener un toque tierno uno de los tres muchachos mas riquillos de la universidad, además de uno de los mas cotizados en esta. Su nombre: Naruto Namikaze.

Otro muchacho que 'platicaba' con el y digo 'platicaba' porque no prestaba atención a la conversación. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos o tal vez era muy callado en lo que cabe del echo de platicar.

Muchacho de ojos Negros como el carbón, cabellos azabaches, piel blanca y con una belleza singular de un artista. Era uno de los mas acosados de la universidad, su club de Fans rara la vez lo dejaba respirar, amado por muchas pero sin pertenecer a ninguna. Uno de los muchachos mas ricos de la universidad y de tokyo. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto noto que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención asi que decidio preguntar.

-¿Y tu, que dices Sasuke?-Dijo algo curioso el ojiazul.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al notar que era el centro de atención de su grupito de amigos.

Tanto Neji, Lee, Shougi, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino y Sakura. Que por sierto estas dos últimas casi se lo comían con la mirada. Neji era el tercer mas riquillo y además cotizado como ellos dos.

Hay fue cuando reacciono y contesto con su característico tono calmado.

-¿De que hablas dobe?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- dijo al punto de la histeria.

El azabache hiba a contestar pero el rubio se le adelanto diciéndole a sus amigos que los dejaran solos a ellos.

Todos aceptaron llendose del lugar menos Ino y Sakura que insistían en saber de que iban hablar. Estaban apunto de decir algo para justificar el porque se quedaron pero un azabache de ojos carbón las interrumpio.

-Largo.- dijo con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

A esto las dos no pudieron negarse y tuvieron que retirarse muy a su pesar. Ya notándolas a suficiente distancia de ellos el rubio decidio hablar.

-Deberías aprender a hablarle a una mujer Teme.- dijo en son de grasia mientras tomaba de su bebida.

-mhm… ¿ya vaz a empezar con el sermón de nuevo?- le contesto un fastidiado azabache.

- No es eso Teme… de verdad necesitas una novia ¿sabias?- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos carbón.

¿Porque siempre Narutotenia que decirle eso? No lo entendía… además si necesitaba una novia eso jamas lo admitiría ni muerto, además todas eran iguales, con una mirada caían a sus pies, eran fáciles y sin valores, nada difíciles. No voy a decir que no he tenido aventurillas con algunas pero no pasa de un acoston para nunca repetirse dos veces. Acada que terminaba una secion de ''ejercicio'' yo no me quedo con ellas hasta el dia siguiente, solo busco satisfacerme a mi mismo, soy hombre y ellas se me insinúan ¿que tengo que perder?.

Naruto lo mira y sabe que su amigo esta desconectado del mundo asi que decide proponerle algo.

-Te propongo algo.- dijo con eje serio, poco común en el.

-Interesante…Te escucho.-Dijo algo ineteresado

-Bien… te propongo una apuesta teme.-Dijo mientras veía que su amigo lo veía con eje retador. Sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba apostar, esa era su pasión, esa destreza que caracterizaba a su amigo le parecía de los mas impresionante contando con la edad que tenia. – Bien y ¿qué es la apuesta?- dijo el azabache recargando sus codos en la mesa, poniendo sus nudillos entrelazados a la altura de sus labios. –Pues de chicas.- dijo mientras observaba que su amigo lo miraba con eje burlón para después contestarle. – ¿Acaso quieres perder dobe?- le contesto con voz burlona.

-Pero no ahora.- dijo el ojiazul asiendo con esto que el azabache lo mirara sin confundido.

-No te entiendo Naruto.- Dijo confundido por con su tono serio.

-Si teme, yo elegiré a la chica indicada, yo te digo quien es y veamos quien la conquista primero ¿te parece?- dijo el rubio mirándolo retadoramente.

- Dobe, todas las benditas mujeres de este instituto quieren mi atención.-Dijo sintiendo su ego elevarse.

-Entiende, yo la elegiré teme, espero vivir para ver a una chica despreciarte.- dijo en tono burlón mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Eso nunca pasara dobe.- dijo imitandolo ya que la campana había sonado y tenían que ir a clases.

Ya en el pasillo…

-¿Hoy nos toca padilla? Decía un rubio agarrando bien su maletín.

-¿porque? Decía un azabache, sospechando la respuesta.

-porque no traje los apuntes que encargo ayer.- decía un desesperado rubio

-¿Porque no me sorprende?- contesto en tono burlon.

-No te burles de mi teme, ¿nos toca hoy o no?- decía un rubio algo temeroso de su maestro.

-¿A qué clase crees que vamos inútil? Dijo algo exasperado el azabache.

Naruto sentía que sus nervios estaban apunto del colapso. Pero alguien llego hasta ellos.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué hay?- decía un chicho de cejas pobladas.

-Hola Lee.- contesto un rubio a punto del colapsonervioso.

-mmhh.- contesto un azabache.

-Amm, ¿que te ocurre Naruto?- dijo lee extrañado por su comportamiento.

- Es que no traigo los apuntes de padilla, creo que los deje en casa.- dijo un desanimado rubio.

-Aparte de mal corredor, irresponsable.- decía un azabache con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿QUE DIJISTE TEME?... yo puedo ganarte cuando quiera ¿sabes? Contesto algo enojado.

-Si claro.- decía en tono burlon.

-Claro que si ttebayo' ya lo veras,Deberás.- decía con su clásica sonrisa.

-Amm, Naruto sabes que todavía que no hay todavía alguien que le gane a Sasuke.-decia acomodando su portafolios en un asiento enfrente del rubio.

-grasias por tu apoyo moral Lee.-decia un triste rubio mientas hacia lo mismo y miraba a sasukeacosmodarse en un asiento a su lado.

-por ahora tengo que concentrarme en el castigo que me dara padilla… Otra vez.- decía unresignado rubio.

-No te preocupes Naruto, aquí están los apuntes.- decía lee entregándole la libreta de el.

-¿Encerio? Grasias lee.- decía el rubio mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Y un azabache rodaba los ojos.

Ese no parecía ser un día tan maloXD

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR.

Una joven de cabello negro con destellos azulinos estaba en un avión dirigiéndose con sus tios.

Ella estaba pensativa ¿Cómo había llegado hay?

Flash Back: :::Recuerdos:::

Habia dormido menos de lo que había deseado ese recuerdo le hacia daño pero al parecer al terco de su cerebro le gustaba lastimar a su corazón, estaba desayunando pero no había probado ni la cuarta parte de su alimento. Unos pasos bajando por las escaleras la hizo regresar a la realidad, era su amiga Anko quien ingreasaba a la pequeña cosina para servirse un café para después sentarse en una silla del comedor a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su café para después mirarla.

-¿No dormiste bien cierto? - Dijo poniendo su café en la mesa de caoba, para después mirar a su amiga, viendo como esta bajaba la mirada.

-Atzu, Esto no puede seguir asi.- Dijo mirando el rostro algo demacrado de su amiga por la falta de sueño.

-Lose, pero ¿que puedo hacer Anko?- contesto algo desesperada por no poder ser capaz de olvidar ese crudo momento.

-Solo se que si no sales de aquí, nunca lo superaras atzu.- Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

-pero ¿a donde puedo ir?- dijo mirandora algo exasperada por no tener salida.

- Tienes familiares en TokyoAtzu, ve a vivir una temporada con ellos, cambia de aire y de ambiente. Date la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Dijo tomándole las manos. – Si no después puede ser demasiado tarde.-

Ella lo pensó de nuevo con duda, no quería dejar sola a su amiga simplemente no quería pero sentía que si se quedaba un diamas en ese lugar moriría de asfixia. Pero si asi ella se sentía mas tranquila entonces lo haría.

-Esta bien Anko, Solo tendre que avisarles que voy y empacar algunas cosas.- Dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿EncerioAtzu?... que bueno que aceptaste amiga.- dij mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos color almendra, para después abrazarla. La extrañaría demasiado pero tenían que hacerlo para que así ella pudiera superar ese trauma de la infancia.

Empacaron bastantes cosas, pero no todas, Atzuky llamo a sus tios que le dijeron que encantados la aceptarían en la casa de visita que tenían mucho sin saber de ella. Llegaron al aeropuerto, compraron el vótelo con destino a Tokyo. Fue rápido ya que ankotenia facilidades era azafata en los aviones de esas aerolíneas.

Habían echo todo tan rápido, en ese momento solo esperaban que anunciaran el avión en una cafetería del aeropuerto mientras tomaban una malteada. Sono el celular de Anko esta busco en su bolso, pero no encontraba el aparato, empezó a revolver las cosas desesperada, hasta que encontró al pequeño aparato color rosa con plateado, para después contestar.

-Bueno, Hola.-Contesto alegre.

-No creo que se pueda ahora ¿sabes?- dijo algo triste recordando ese suseso

-Porque atzu, seba de huston hoy.- dijo algo indesisa.

-Bueno, ¿bueno?.- para después colocar el teléfono en la pequeña mesa.

Sintio la mirada de su amiga con curiosidad por saber la persona con la que hablo.

-Era kotzu.- dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Le dijiste?... ¿Qué te dijo?- Dijo algo impresionada

Kotzuer un joven de su instituto y cursaba un año superior al de ella era un joven atractivo sin lugar a dudas con sus ojos color azul zafiro y cabellos dorados y esa sonrisa alegre. Lo hacían extremadamente irresistible, desde que lo conocio en una fiesta de la escuela el quiso salir con ella y salieron, pero el quería intentar algo serio a lo que ella dio su negativa de que solo fueran amigos. Pero después como que el quiso a como de lugar conquistarla pero ella lo evadia y poreso no le respondia o lo evadia para no lastimarlo. Se había vuelto costumbre.

-Claro que le dije Atzu… ¿Qué esperabas? Si no lo hacia movería huston de cabeza hasta encontrarte.- dijo mirándola con grasia.

-Deacuerdo, esta bien.- contesto indesisa

Escucharon el anuncio del vuelo con destino a Tokyo.

Anko y Atzuky se dirigeron a la puerta de abordaje, pero escucharon un grito y ambas voltearon y clara fue su sorpresa al ver a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules correr hacia ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El rubio supuso que viajaría en esas aerolíneas pues anko trabajaba ahí, asi que sin casi voló al aeropuerto, y sin previo aviso se aserco a la ojiluna rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus brazos para después fundirse en un fuerte abrazo que al principio ella no respondio por la sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos también lo abrazo. Después de desearle buena suerte y que iria a visitarla muy pronto se separaron para después abrazar a anko que lloraba a mares.

Le dolia que su mejor amiga, su hermana se fuera, demaciado lejos pero ella quería lo mejor para su amiga asi que tenia que irse, le dijo que iria pronto a visitarlapara después separarse.

-No Olvides que soy tu mejor amiga AtzukySarutoby.- le dijo reprochándole como ellas jugaban. Mientras mas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Eso seria imposible AnkoMitokado.- respondio de igual manera.

Anunciaron por segunda vez el vueloy se dirigieron a la puerta de equipaje donde se miraron una ultima vez para después ella entregar su voleto y abordar el avión.

Fin de Flash Back :: Fin de los recuerdos::

Y asi fue como llegue aquí es extraño siento un extraño presentimineto de que algo me espera pero ¿Qué será?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKYO…

En la casa de la familia Haruno limpiaban el cuarto de huéspedes de la gran casa por que ese diarecibirían a su querida sobrina. Sakura que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro se extraño de ver a sus padres tan ajetreados limpiando, sacudiendo y barriendo por todos lados. No sabia que era, pero esto le olia mal. sentía el presentimiento que algo se avesinaba.

.


End file.
